The New Titan
by Godzillarules9310
Summary: A Teenage Spidey/Peter Parker is made to move to San Francisco with his Aunt May, where he eventually finds himself to be the perfect recruit for the Teen Titans!
1. Chapter 1

The following is a Non-Profit, fan-based Crossover. Spider-Man, Robin, and the Teen Titans are all owned by Marvel and DC comics, respectively. Please Support the official release.

Chapter 1

"But Aunt May, why are we leaving?" questioned Peter Parker

"Because Peter, it's in our best interest. This city is too dangerous to be staying in anymore," replied his Aunt

Peter was a "typical" high school junior, who enjoyed a quiet life in Queens, New York with his Aunt May and his girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. However, on the side, he had two jobs. One was a freelance photographer at the Daily Bugle Newspaper...while the other was swinging around Manhattan as "The Spectacular Spider-Man". For the past year and a half, he's been donning this super hero guise, taking on criminals and super villains in the like. But this new second life caught up to him, and now he's being forced to move to the more "quiet" San Francisco, California to be near his aunt's relatives. Instead of worrying about being forced to separate from his girlfriend and other pals at his school, he's more worried about the crazies in the city running Amok. But the Fantastic Four assured him that they will make sure the city's safe in his absence, but he wasn't so sure...right now, the only thing he can do is pack, and hopefully try to convince his aunt to either reconsider moving, or at least try to convince her to move back to New York after a few weeks of living in Cali.

"But Aunt May..." said Peter in a desperate tone

"No buts Peter, we're going and that's final," said Aunt May in a stern tone

"But what about my friends? What about Gwen? What about my Job? Who's gonna get pics for ol' J.J. now?" asked Peter

"You can make new friends, and I hear that these newfangled 'Social Network' sites can actually make long distance relationships work nowadays. And as for your job, it was too dangerous. When you get to San Francisco, you can take pictures for the local newspaper there, and you won't have to be taking pictures of head cases in costumes," explained Aunt May

Peter was at a loss, he knew that the battle to convince her to stay was lost, so he just continued to pack up his things. A few hours later, he and Aunt May were ready to leave, and Peter's friends Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osbourn, and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy were there to say goodbye to him.

"Take care Pete, don't be a stranger once your old enough to move out of your aunt's place," said Harry, shaking his best friends hand

"You too Harry, good luck with Oscorp," said Peter

"See ya, tiger. We'll all miss you," said Mary Jane, hugging Peter

"I'll miss you too Mary Jane," said Peter, hugging back

"Bye Pete..." said Gwen, obviously the most hurt about Peter leaving

"Bye Gwen..." said Peter, gently grabbing her shoulders, and giving her a kiss goodbye

With that, he hopped in the moving van with Aunt may, and they set off for San Francisco.

Time skip, four days

Peter and Aunt May have settled into their new apartment on the beach side of San Francisco, and Peter was scheduled to start his new school on the Monday of the next week, so he had a week to get used to the new time zone, and the new scenery. Peter was enjoying the new sights when all of a sudden he felt a familiar tingle in the back of his neck.

"Spider Sense...bingo~" said Peter in a excited tone, as he dashed to the nearest ally way, and carefully took off his civilian clothes, revealing his Spider-Man costume underneath.

"Well, at least there's _one_ comfort of the Big Apple I can still experience here~!" exclaimed Peter/Spidey as he put on his mask and gloves and carefully tucked away his civilian clothes in a secure area with his webbing.

With that, Spidey leaped from the ally way, and swung to the scene of the crime.

Meanwhile

It was a slow day in Titans Tower, and the team were just lazily sitting around, waiting for something interesting to happen. Beast Boy, the youngest member of the team, was lounging on the couch, flipping through channels on the television. Cyborg, one of the eldest members, was busy working on a new invention/weapon that the team could use on missions. Raven, one of the only two females on the team, was quietly meditating. Starfire, the other female of the team, was aimlessly floating around the tower, looking for something to do. Robin, the leader of the team, was cooped up in his room, doing who knows what.

"Ugh...I'm bored..." said Beast Boy in a dull tone

"Well why don't ya do something about it, B?" asked Cyborg, in a similar dull tone

"Wanna play video games?" asked Beast Boy

"Naw, I'm busy. Plus, we've played every video game we have, and it's not like we have any money to buy a new one any time soon," replied Cyborg

"Friend Raven, how is it that you can float there motionless for so long? Don't you get what the others call, bored?" asked Starfire

"No, this helps me relax and it helps center my energy. You should try it sometime," replied Raven, opening one eye to look at Starfire

Suddenly, the room lit up with red flickering lights, and a loud noise started blaring throughout Titans Tower. Robin finally emerged into the rec room, with a serious look on his face.

"Trouble," said Robin, in a flat tone

Beast boy quickly got to his feet.

"It's about time~!" exclaimed Beast Boy excitedly

"Yeah, I was just starting to think I was gonna get fused to this chair," said Cyborg, getting up and stretching

With that, the Teen Titans set out to stop whatever was happening.

San Francisco Bank, downtown

The Titans arrived at the scene of the crime, but what they saw completely shocked and...amazed them.

A group of thugs, trying to pull a bank heist, were in the process of getting completely overwhelmed by a thin man wearing a red and blue body suit, doing superb acrobatic feats, and spinning webs and such.

"Is that the best you can do, boys? My elderly aunt has better aim that you dweebs~!" dissed Spidey

"Why you little punk!" said one of the thugs, shooting his AK-47 wildly at the masked hero, hoping to hit him

Spidey just simply dodged all the shots with ease, using his acrobatic skills and his spider powers to their fullest extent. He then proceeded to web up one of the thugs and hang him from a light post.

"Why don't ya just hang here for a bit, OK~?" asked Spidey in a playful/mocking tone, spinning the criminal around like some play toy

"Woah..." said Cyborg in awe at the display

"He's...Amazing..." said Beast Boy, in similar awe

"No...he's what you earthlings would say...Spectacular~!" cheerfully exclaimed Starfire

Raven just looked on, not saying a word. To an untrained eye, it would look like she was not impressed with the spectacle at all, but deep inside, something was stirring...

"You know, I gotta give you guys credit. Doing something that countless villains and crooks have done over the years, and doing it at noon exactly. That's classy, I gotta give that to ya~" said Spidey in the same mocking/playful tone

"Stop making fun of us you stupid twit!" yelled out one of the thugs

"Oh, but where's the fun in that~? It's not every day that I can just stare a bunch of stupid nitwits robbing a bank in the face and laugh at them...oh right...I DO do that every day~!" said Spidey, webbing up the remaining goons and slamming them on the ground, effectively knocking them out.

Spidey then proceeded to tie them all up nice and neat in his webbing, and then come out of the bank and toss them to the surrounding police squad cars.

"An early Christmas present, from your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man~" said Spidey, leaping high above the cars and web-slinging away.

"Who was that...?" asked a dumbfounded Beast Boy

"Heck if I know, he's not on the Superhero database I got," said Cyborg, typing on a tiny keyboard on his arm

"Beast Boy, you think you can follow him? I want to get more info on this "Spider-Man"..." said Robin

"No prob, I won't even be noticed," said Beast Boy, changing into a crow and flying towards where Spidey swung off to.

"What should we do in the meantime, Robin?" asked Starfire

"We'll wait at the Tower, there's nothing more we can do here," said Robin

Beast Boy was flying for a good fifteen minutes, when he finally saw Spidey swinging to the ally way where he left his civilian clothes, and witnessed Spidey change into Peter Parker. Then, Beast Boy flew back to the Tower, to give the info to the others.

"He's a teen, just like us, I'm thinking he's around 16," said Beast Boy to Robin

"I see, any distinguishable features?" asked Robin

"Not that I could see, when he changed into his civvies, he looked like a normal teen, no abnormal muscles, no weird colored skin or odd colored hair, nothing," said Beast Boy

"Hm...I guess we'll just have to wait until there's trouble again, and hope he shows up in his Spider-Man guise..." said Robin, heading to his room, obviously deep in thought

"Tell me friend Beast Boy, is Robin thinking on fighting this Spider-Man? Or is he thinking on letting him join our team?" asked Starfire, floating up to her green-skinned friend

"I dunno Star, we'll just have to wait and see," said Beast Boy

"And where is Raven? I haven't seen her since we got back, she's not in her normal meditation spot," said Starfire

"I dunno, she has been acting a bit weird since we say that Spidey dude..." said Beast Boy

"Spidey...?" asked Starfire

"Yeah, Spidey. Sounds like a pretty catchy nickname for that Spider-Man guy, right?" asked Beast Boy

"Yes! It sounds wonderful," said Starfire cheerfully

"I can't wait to meet him, I wonder if he got his powers by a radioactive animal bite like I did," said Beast Boy

"I cannot wait either, I'd love to have a new friend~!" exclaimed Starfire


	2. Chapter 2

The following is a Non-Profit, fan-based Crossover. Spider-Man, Robin, and the Teen Titans are all owned by Marvel and DC comics, respectively. Please Support the official release.

Chatper 2: Meeting the Titans

It's been three days since Peter gave his grand entrance into San Francisco as Spider-Man, and the city is abuzz with this new hero. What baffled Peter, though, was that they were saying that he could possibly be a member of the "Teen Titans". Then Peter remembered a group of odd looking individuals who were at the scene of his "fight" with those crooks, and then decides that those must be the group the news papers were talking about. Who were these Teen Titans? How come he had never heard of them before today? I mean, he's heard of most superhero teams before, such as the Fantastic Four and the Avengers, but the Teen Titans? You would think a super hero like Spider-Man would know of such a team.

Peter was walking by an ally way, heading back home from checking out the new high school he'll be attending in two days, when his famous "Spider Sense" went off, though not very strongly. Peter shrugged it off as an ally cat and kept on walking. What he didn't know, was that it was Beast Boy, waiting for a mugging or something to happen and signal the Titans for when he changes into Spider-Man. And, as if by a stroke of sheer luck, something even "better" happened. Dr. Light, up to his old tricks again, is in the middle of stealing from an Armored car when Peter's Spider Sense goes off like crazy.

"Well, looks like it's show time~" said Peter, running into the ally way, ignoring Beast Boy's presence, and taking off his civilian clothes, revealing his Spider-Man outfit underneath.

Putting on his mask and gloves, the "web-head" swoops into the action, landing on top of the armored car and directly facing Dr. Light.

"So...lemme guess...Bulb Man? Mr. Watt? OH! I know~! The Aurora!" joked Spider-Man

"It's Dr. Light, you babbling imbecile!" growled the doctor

"YOU'RE a doctor? Wow, they'll give PhD's to anyone these days, huh?" Said Spider-Man, as he skillfully dodges one of Dr. Light's energy rays.

"GOD, you're worse than that annoying Beast Boy!" said the doctor, firing multiple light blasts, which Spider-Man dodges smoothly.

"Who?" asked Spider-Man

At that moment, Beast Boy himself changed back into his human form and pulled out his Titan communicator.

"Guys, he's out and about again, he's taking on Dr. Light by himself" said Beast Boy to the communicator

"Right, we'll be right there," said Robin, on the other side of the communicator

Within a few minutes, the Titans gathered at the scene of the spectacle. This time there wasn't a crowd gathered in the area, so Spider-Man easily noticed them. As did Dr. Light.

"Blast it all! It's those confounded Titans!" said the doctor, obviously infuriated

"Hey pal, the parties right here. Stay a while, why don't ya~?" said Spider-Man, webbing up Dr. Light's blasters the split second before he fired off a light blast at the Titans, thus backfiring the attack and blasting his face and knocking him out.

"HA, I guess you could say that he 'burnt out', am I right guys?" Beast Boy joked, but no one laughed

"So, you guys must be those Teen Titans I've been reading about on the newspapers," said Spidey, turning to the Titans.

"Yes, we are, have you not heard of us?" asked a quizzical Robin

"Nope, I'm not from around here, I guess that's part of the reason," said Spidey, now leisurely sitting on the armored car.

"Where are you from?" asked Beast boy, intrigued.

"The Big Apple, New York," said Spidey, pointing to the northeast

"That's weird, you're not on the superhero list in new york, how new are you to this?" asked Cyborg

"About a year and a half, why?" questioned Spidey

"That's probably why, you don't have enough recognition yet by S.T.A.R. Labs," said Cyborg, putting his arm keyboard away.

"Who the heck is that?" asked the Web Slinger

"None of your concern right now, tell me, why are you here?" questioned a suspicious Robin

"I moved here, my aunt said that New York was too overrun by maniacs, and that it would be good for me and her to 'settle down in a quiet neighborhood as far away from them as humanly possible'. Her words, not mine," explained Spidey

"That's it? You're here because you just moved here? Man, I thought it was gonna be for some wicked cool reason, like you wanna help clean up the streets of the world, and not just Manhattan," said Beast Boy, obviously disappointed that Spidey was not as "cool" as he thought out to be.

"I'm...er...sorry?" said Spidey, obviously confused.

"Ugh...my head..." said Dr. Light, starting to get back up

"Hush now, the mature people are talking," said Spidey, webbing up the doctor to the pavement and webbing his mouth shut.

"He seems legit enough, and Beast Boy said he looks like a normal kid when he's not wearing a mask, you think he'd be good for the team? I mean, he has different enough powers where it wouldn't look like we're adding just another Beast Boy," said Cyborg

"Uh, don't I get a say in this?" asked Spidey

"Waddya mean?" wondered Cyborg

"Well, what if I don't _want_ to join your little team? I've been solo for as long as I've worked this biz, I think I can handle myself," explained Spidey

"Oh, but it would be glorious if you were to join us, friend Spidey! You can stay at Titans Tower and play the video games and enjoy the pizza!" explained the bubbly Starfire

"But what about my aunt? And school? I don't want to be a hero 24/7, plus, my aunt doesn't even _know_ my secret identity," said Spidey

"We can inform your aunt, and make sure that she tells no one, and we go to school too, you'll be most likely attending the school we're going to, so it'll be no big deal," said Robin

"And what about if she flips about knowing who I really am? I don't think she can take the shock," said Spidey

"Trust me, you'd be surprised how parents and guardians can be great supporters once they know of your dual identity," said Cyborg

"Well, if he doesn't want to join, why not just leave it at that?" said Raven, butting in.

"Huh? Why are ya saying that, Raven?" asked Beast Boy

"Remember the last person we just 'let join'? That didn't work out too well for us, did it?" said Raven in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"Well what if Spidey is different?" asked Beast Boy

"What if he isn't?" retorted Raven quickly

"Ummm...I'm sitting right here," said Spidey

"I know." said Raven bluntly, shooting a glare

"Yeesh, what did I do, slaughter a herd of sheep?" asked Spidey half jokingly

"Raven, we should at least give him _one_ chance. I mean, he doesn't seem all that bad," said Beast Boy

"So did Tara...but if you insist. _One _chance and _one_ chance _alone_. If he screws up just once, he's gone and I will treat him as an enemy, got it?" said Raven, looking at Spidey as she finished her statement

"Woah, feisty, aren't ya?" said Spidey, jokingly yet again

"Don't push me," retorted Raven

"Okay, okay," said Spidey, putting his hands slightly up

"So...I know the name of your team, but what are _your_ names?" asked Spidey, hopping down from the armored truck and untying the driver and letting him go on his way

"I'm Robin, the leader, the girl with the red hair is Starfire, the cyborg is named...Cyborg, the little green guy is Beast Boy, and last is Raven," said Robin

"Okay, cool, so, you said something before about a tower...?" wondered Spidey

"Oh yeah, you'll see," said Cyborg, smirking

30 minutes later, at Titans Tower

"WOAH! THAT TV IS GIGANTIC!" exclaimed Spidey, looking in wonder at the Titan's giant window/television

"Oh, if you like that, just wait until you try one of our video games on it~" said Cyborg, obviously proud with himself

"I'm SO glad I'm wearing a mask, so you don't see me drooling..." said Spidey in a daze, drool dripping from his mask in a comical fashion

"Well, help yourself, you can play while I work on your room," said Cyborg, holding a piece of paper containing Spidey's likes and hobbies that Spidey previously wrote down for Cyborg to study

"Sweeeeeeeet," said Spidey, immediately sitting down and getting right on with the video games

Cyborg looked over the list, and saw that Chemistry and science was one of likes/hobbies

"You like Chemistry?" asked Cyborg

"Oh yeah, it's how I can shoot webs," said Spidey, holding up his wrist and pulling down his costume sleeve, revealing his web shooter, his eyes still glued to the TV.

"Wow, We'll have to talk about that one day, those look interesting," said Cyborg, turning to go work on Spidey's room

"Sure thing," said Spidey in a daze, putting his sleeve back up and getting right back into gaming

Spidey had been sitting there, idly playing video games for about two hours, Beast Boy occasionally showing up to challenge him (in which he gets sorely beaten). When the third hour was drawing near, Cyborg finally arrived back in the living room/kitchen of the tower, finished with Spidey's room.

"Well, it's all done, you wanna see your new place?" asked Cyborg

"Sure," said Spidey, putting the game on pause and putting down the controller

"Alright, follow me, it's right next to Raven's room," said Cyborg, walking down the hallway towards Spidey's new room

"Raven's room, huh? How come she's always cooped up in there?" asked Spidey

"Uhhh...it's best not to question that type of stuff..." said Cyborg, remembering the last time he and Beast Boy went into Raven's room

"O...kay then, so, is that it?" asked Spidey, pointing to a door that had a name tag that said "Spiderman" on it

"Yeah, this is it," said Cyborg, pushing a button next to the door, sliding it open

"Oh, also, could you make a new tag with my proper name? It has a hyphen between Spider and Ma-" said Spidey, as he was cut off by viewing the inside of his room

Spidey's room looked like it was custom made just for him right off of "Extreme Makeover: Home Edidtion". A big round bed with a Spider emblem on the blanket. A professional looking chemistry set on a big working table. A giant closet to store clothes and costumes. Plenty of space to walk around on the walls. A big flat screen TV, complete with satellite cable and a video game system. And a big bookshelf with a bunch of chemistry and other science textbooks.

"This...is...awesome," said Spidey in utter awe

"I knew you'd like it, and I'll get on that new name tag right away. It's Spider-Man with a hyphen in between Spider and Man, right?" asked Cyborg

"Yeah..." said Spidey, obviously still dazed

"Heh, Welcome to the Teen Titans," said Cyborg, heading over to his room to make a new nametag


End file.
